


Go get him, tiger!

by WeirdV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor!AU, Canonical Character Death, Cop!AU, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, actor!Stiles, actor!derek, and he's pretty good at it, but not a psycho, cop stiles makes extra cash by acting in some movie, cop!Stiles, daddy!stiles, derek is totally famous, mentions of Kate Argent, not a fire, she was a bitch, sterek au, the hales died in a car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when I said I probably won't ever write another sterek fic?<br/>Well, guess I did.<br/>I had an idea, this is what came out.<br/>this is the prompt I wrote before I ended up writing it myself<br/>Prompt: Stiles and Derek are both actors starring in a huge action movie. It’s Stiles’ big break, working with major star Derek Hale. Derek dislikes kids and this kid keeps showing up on set. He’s also kinda crushing on his co-star who is brand new to the business, and so extremely good at it that it gives Derek chills when they work together. And the guy is a cop, like an actual cop who does this to earn some extra cash for whatever reason. And during a scene this kids runs on set and he kinda gets mad, cause it’s totally unprofessional to bring your kid to work. No matter how well behaved they are for a three year old girl. and it's the same kid that's been following him around and asking him questions non-stop like his personal shadow.<br/>“Who the hell brings a kid to a movie set?” he growls, and then Stiles picks up the kid and says.<br/>“I do.”<br/>So, fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt, and I sent it to someone because i didn't feel like writing it. But then I wrote it, and now it's 2.30 am and it's like, meh, might as well post it.
> 
> I know cops probably can't make extra cash by acting, but it's a story, so I'm taking some liberties here.  
> Single dad stiles, cause he's a total mom.

I hope you don’t misunderstand, Derek _loves_ his job. Seriously, he does. But he also has a routine, a set of ways he needs to get into character. It works for him, which is why he’s had three Oscar nominations and one Oscar win. The statue standing at home on a shelf in his bathroom. Because he doesn’t do it for the awards, or the fame or even the money. He does it because he _loves_ it, and apparently he’s good at it. And if people were willing to pay him _obscene_ amounts of money to do what he loves, who was he to refuse, right?

But there were downsides. One of them was working with new actors. Some were okay, but – and it was a terrible thing to say – most of them outright sucked. Which is why he was currently sitting on the patch of grass trying to meditate and getting into character, because he was working on a scene with a _new_ actor today. He should at least show the kid what real acting looks like.

“What are you doing?” a voice behind him asks, he sighs and turns around to be greeted by a little girl wearing a superman shirt and pink fairy wings.

“Meditating” he says, “Leave me alone.”

“M’kay” she says, he turns around again and she’s silent for a moment as he tries to focus, “What’s meditating.”

“Go ask your mom” he growls.

“Okay, mister grumpy pants” she sighs, and although he’s not looking at her he can just picture the girl rolling her eyes at him. Seriously, some people need to teach their kids better manners.

It’s not that he doesn’t like kids, he does. It’s just. Well, the last movie he worked on was with a lot of kids, and after working with fifteen kids under the age of ten for almost six months. Well, let’s just say he’s had enough of them. For a while, at least. And of course that was the moment his sister announced she was having a baby, and then last month she gave birth to an adorable little boy. Then she and her husband had gotten ill, and he was suddenly stuck watching the kid for an entire weekend, while they recovered from some stomach virus that had them – well, Laura called it a _full evacuation of bodily fluids._ Their son – Nathan – had done the same during the weekend he watched the kid.

So yeah, he didn’t hate kids. But at the moment, he sort of does. The main reason he agreed to do the movie was because there wouldn’t be any kids in it. Which is why he might be a bit impatient with the kid asking him questions while he’s trying to focus.

 

 

“Derek Hale requested on set” the assistant shouts through the speakers, he gets up, brushing off his pants and makes his way to the set.

The new kid doesn’t look familiar whatsoever. Derek doesn’t watch TV at home, and he never googles his co-stars. But he’s a bit insulted that the guy doesn’t look impressed over him _at all._

“Hi” he smiles, stretching out his arm which Derek shakes, “Stiles. That’s me, my name is Stiles, I mean.”

God, this kid can barely speak a normal sentence, how is he even going to do this scene?

“Okay” the director – Danny – walks up to them, “Derek, Stiles. We’re starting with scene twelve today. Weather is good, so we can shoot outside. Stiles, we’ll start at your line, you ready?”

“Yes” he smiles and gives a short nod, “I got it Danny-boy.”

“Great” he says, “And Stiles?” the kid looks at him, “don’t ever call me Danny boy again.”

“Got it, dimples” he smirks, and Danny just rolls his eyes and returns to the chair with his name on it.

They ask for silence and then Danny shouts action and Stiles starts his monologue.

 

_“You really think I don’t know that?” he shouts, grabbing his hair in frustration as his voice tenses, “You think I’m STUPID? They got my sister, you shit face! And you’re telling me that you can’t do anything because it hasn’t been twenty-four hours? Well FUCK YOU, dude.”_

_He turns around, walking towards the door, “You know what? Never mind! I’ll find her myself” he says, glancing backwards at him, “But just so you know, their blood will be on your hands.”_

_“Whose blood” he asks, crossing his arms as he looks at the man who has his hand on the doorknob._

_“The blood of whoever gets in my way, Andrew” he says, a short pause, “Let’s hope it won’t be yours.”_

“CUT” Danny shouts, and Derek blinks. So maybe the kid – Stiles – was able to act. Maybe he _could_ speak proper sentences. Danny gets up and walks towards them, “Stiles, dude! Awesome” he grins, he turns to Derek, “Derek – uhm. Let’s try that again, huh?”

Stiles looks awkward, because why does Derek – Oscar winning actor – have to do the scene again? Because he sucked, because for a second he was completely awestruck by the magic that is – apparently – Stiles.

They do the scene three more times before Danny is pleased with the result and then tells them to take five.

“Dude” Stiles turns to Derek, looking at him properly for the first time, “I can’t believe I’m actually working with you. Like, I saw that movie you did. You know, the superhero one. I mean, I’m sure you were great in the other ones too, but they seemed sort of boring? No offence. But I loved you in that, I swear Lydia freaked when I told her I’d be working with you.”

“Uhm, thanks?” he says, not really sure how to respond.

“Yeah” he smiles, “I’m sure I can learn a lot from you. I sort of rolled into this, you know? I didn’t go to school for it, like you did. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m better at taking down bad guys, not just pretending to.”

“Huh?” Derek raises his eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I’m a cop” he smiles, “Well, not at the moment, I guess? Used to be, youngest detective in LAPD history.”

“Why did you stop?” he asks, the kid shrugs.

“I still work there” he says, “Sort of, I’m on unpaid leave. But, to be honest, this pays a lot better than a cop salary! And I sort of need money, I mean Erica and Boyd got a fund and all that shazam, but it won’t be enough for Blip, so, yeah.”

Derek’s not really paying attention anymore, because he talks with his hands and it’s really distracting. No, that’s not the word he’s looking for. Mesmerizing, that’s it. It’s mesmerizing. He shakes his head again, trying to focus on what he’s saying – is he still talking? – but before he can ask what he said, Danny announces they’re continuing on the scene. Besides, he has no time for a crush. At least not until he comes out publicly, and let’s just state that he’s not ready for that particular shit storm just yet. _First_ out yourself to family, _then_ friends, and then _maybe_ the rest of the world. _Right_?

So maybe he’d dated Kate in the past, and it hadn’t ended well. That was for several reasons, mostly because – although she was beautiful – she just didn’t turn him on. After three months of dating without any sex whatsoever there had been a disastrous attempt and she’d dumped him. Then told her story to the tabloids about – well, Derek hadn’t read it, but there hadn’t been any truth to it.

He wasn’t a virgin anymore, that ship had sailed back in college during a drunken night with a guy named Greg. Luckily Greg didn’t feel the need to come forward with that particular story. Sometimes though – Derek couldn’t help but think that it would be easier if he did, at least he wouldn’t have to come out himself. Then he wouldn’t have to go to gay clubs heavily disguised, afraid someone would recognize him. Truth is, he went out for one night stands every once in a while – doing dirty deeds in bathrooms of skeevy clubs, and found emotional closeness with his friends and family. It wasn’t the same, though.

“Ready to go?” Danny shouted, derailing Derek from his train of thought, “Okay, ACTION!”

 

~~~~~

 

The day went by quicker than he’d thought, and after shooting five scenes he had some free time. Which meant he had an hour or two to kill before he was needed back on set. He decided to get a bite to eat and made his way to the tables with the food, and as he stood there checking out what looked good to eat, someone pulled his on his trousers. He turned around and was – once again – greeted by the little girl from earlier. Her blonde curls a contrast against her dark skin and a devious smile on her face.

“Hello mister Grumpy pants” she says, “What are you eating?”

“Food” he says, he’s really not good with kids. Most of the time he scares them, but this girl – it seems – is not easily scared/ discouraged. The other problem is that Derek tends to curse a lot, and kids pick up words quick. There’d been some awkward situations because of it on his last movie.

“Do they have candies?” she asks, stepping up to the table and barely able to look over it as she places her hands on it, “Daddy says I can only have one candy each day, because they’re bad for your teeth. But daddy eats lots and lots of candy. Auntie Lydia says it’s a miracle he’s still able to fit through the door. Do you like candies? Mister grumpy pants.”

“I have a name, you know?” he sighs, rolling his eyes.

“I know” she says, “But it’s probably a stupid one. A lot of people have stupid names, that’s why they have nicknames. I have a stupid name, but daddy picked it but he let me pick another name to go by.”

“Good for you” he says, grabbing a salad and a fork.

“It’s cat” she says, “Since you didn’t ask. Because daddy is batman, and so I’m catwoman, just like mommy. So I’m cat,.”

Derek ignores the kid, and is quickly saved from an awkward situation as someone runs up and picks up the kid.

“Erica, I told you not to run off” he says, the girl shoots him a dirty look, “Cat, sorry. I promised your dad to look after you, so don’t run off, okay?”

“Okay, uncle Isaac” she smiles, placing a kiss on his cheek, “Can I have a candy? I promise I won’t tell daddy!”

“Nice try, kiddo” he grins, “But your dad would still find out, you know it. Or do I have to remind you of the Halloween debacle of last year?”

The girl’s eyes widen in shock and she quickly shakes her head, “Is daddy almost done?” she asks.

“Yeah, I’ll get you to him so you guys can go home” he says, he turns to Derek for a second, “See you tomorrow, hope she wasn’t too annoying.”

“She was” Derek replies, “Extremely.”

“Bye mister Grumpy pants” Erica – Cat – says, waving at Derek as Isaac carries her away.

 

He doesn’t see the kid for the next three days, and then she shows up again. And Derek is slowly starting to hate the kid. She asks questions – it’s something a lot of kids do, he’s found – and he can’t not answer them. And he hates how she’s cute and smart and is always there. He tries not to let it bother him, mostly because most of his thoughts are dedicated to _Stiles._ He might not google his co stars, but when he found an exposé article on him in _People_ _magazine_ , he couldn’t help but buy it.

 

**_Stiles Stilinski, Cop turned actor._ **

_Stiles Stilinski, twenty six – just scored his first big screen role. Starring across Oscar winning actor Derek Hale, the young newbie is surrounded by experienced talent._

_“Yeah, I’m glad to be working with him” he says as we meet up with him, “I’m sure I can learn a lot from him, you know.”_

_Stiles Stilinski is not an unknown name in Media land. Previously making an impressive career by becoming youngest Detective in LA history – after finishing college early cum laude – he made a massive career change getting into acting._

_“Technically I still work as a detective” he says, “I love it, I wouldn’t be able not to do it. I’m on unpaid leave to shoot the movie. It was a bit difficult, but I manage. Why the change? Well, being a cop doesn’t pay that well. I manage, but still, I’d love to save up some money.”_

_Being a cop might not pay as well, but it’s clear he loves the job, and he’s good at it. He made name in his first year as a detective by catching the serial arsonist responsible for several deaths, and – not much later – arresting high profile politician Greenberg, for murdering a prostitute._

_Stilinski keeps to himself, that much is clear when we ask about his personal life._

_“I don’t like talking about it” he says, “I got my family and friends, and they mean the world to me. I don’t really have time for dating. My best friend is a vet, he’s like a brother to me, and we hang at least once a week. And I have Sunday night dinner at my dad, if he’s not working. He’s the sheriff back home. And then my other friend, she’s on the fast track to win a fields medal” he grins, “She already commandeered me as her arm decoration for the gala if she wins, well, when she wins. So yeah, but that’s about it.”_

_“So nobody special in your life?” he smiles weakly at the question, and it’s clear that he won’t mention any names._

_“I have a lot of special people in my life” he replies, “They all got me to where I am now.”_

_When asked what it’s like being a cop in Hollywood he just laughs, “People get really nervous around me. I mean, some of the actors I’ve met have been in the news because they had drug problems, but I’m a homicide detective, so it’s not really my expertise” he smiles widely, “That being said, if I do see someone doing or dealing drugs, I will bring them in. Being a cop runs deep into my veins.”_

There’s a short bio underneath, school he graduated, date of birth, hometown. There’s a picture from him as a kid, and a picture from him in some soap he did a year back. He just shoved the magazine away as he walks past with a curly haired guy with a dark brown eyes.

“Ah, come on, Scott” he grins, “Just ask her already. You guys been together for almost three years now, she’s waiting for it…”

“Yeah, but – “ he sighs and Stiles places his hand on his shoulder, a concerned and understanding look on his face.

“You love her, right?” he asks, Scott nods.

“You know why – “ he pauses and Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I do. And I miss Allison too, and I know that – hadn’t she been killed – you would probably be asking her” he says, “But I also know that’s only because you wouldn’t have met Kira. And Scott – Kira, she’s the one for you, man.”

“Yeah? How are you so sure about that?” he asks, a smile on his face.

“I’ve known from the moment she threw you on the floor cause she thought you were attacking her when you placed your hand on her shoulder” he laughs at the memory, “And how you responded with the cheesiest line ever about _falling for her_ and she _blushed_ in response to it.”

“You’re right” his friends smiles, “But I’m going to need your help in getting Lyds out of my hair though, she won’t let it go.”

“No worries” he grins deviously, “I know just the person to keep her busy.”

Derek startles when someone taps his shoulder, “Mister Hale? You’re needed on set” Lizzie says, he nods and hurries off.

 

“Who is it?” Laura asks as she sits down beside him and snatches the donut from his hands.

“Who it what?” he asks, grabbing the donut back and taking a bite. Laura visited the set at least once a month, which was when her husband took the day off to watch Nathan.

“Whoever got you all dopey eyed” she says, looking around the set, “Is she here?”

Derek sighs and does his very best to ignore her, “I take that as a yes” she grins, she turns around expecting someone to come up behind him.

“There isn’t anyone, okay” he growls, Laura sighs.

“Derek. It’s okay to have a crush, you know” she says, “I might tease you about it, but I’d actually like it if you did have a crush on someone. Someone to make Nathan’s favorite uncle a bit less lonely.”

“Yeah, okay” he admits grudgingly, “Maybe I have a crush. But stop looking around like an idiot, okay? He’s not here.”

He bites his tongue a second after he says it, his eyes going wide as Laura turns towards him, he looks at her and – to his surprise – she smiles.

“I – uhm” he stammers, she just smiles at him and it is starting to creep him out, even more so when she gets up and hugs him.

“Der, I know” she says, he gives her a questioning look, “I’ve known since you hung that poster of a scantily dressed Chris Evans on your wall during your senior year.”

“Oh” he stares at her and she kisses him on his cheek.

“Yeah” she smiles, “So, don’t be afraid to bring someone to meet us, okay?”

“Laura, I’m a public figure, I can’t just – “ he stops mid sentence as she rolls her eyes dramatically.

“God, Derek!” she grins, “It’s 2014, nobody cares.”

“That’s easy for you to say” he sighs, “It’s just. I’m not ready for the world to know yet, can you respect that?”

“Yes” she smiles, “And Derek. Mom and Dad wouldn’t have cared either, you know.”

“How do you know that so sure?” he asks, biting his tongue again. It had always been a regret, not being able to tell his parents before they died in a car crash with their little sister – Cora, when he was twenty four, he was twenty eight now. They had never found who drove them off the road that night.

“Well” Laura blushes, “I found one of mom’s old diaries, from when she was in high school herself. And let’s just say, if she had judged you on it, it would’ve been a bit hypocritical.”

“What?” Derek’s eyes widen and Laura smiles.

“Apparently mom had a girlfriend while in high school,” she gets up, “I’ll show you when you come over for dinner tonight, but I got to go. See you tonight, brother dear.”

“Yeah, bye, sis” he waves as she takes off and her empty seat is immediately filled by Stiles Stilinski.

“Hi there, Derek” he smiles, “How are you doing?”

“Okay” he smiles politely, still trying to process what just happened, “You?”

“Okay, I guess” he smiles weakly at Derek, and he looks tired.

“You sure about that?” he asks with a  smile, “because for such a great actor, you’re a terrible liar.”

“God, I know” he throws up his arms, “I don’t know why that is but – wait. Did you just call me a great actor?”

“Uhm, yes?” he says, making a mental note to kick himself for it later.

“Sweet. Lyds is gonna love it” he smiles, “And, no. to be honest. I’m not that great. I barely slept last night.”

“How come?” he asks, Stiles sighs.

“Technically I can’t talk about it” he says, “Let’s just say there was a situation last night and I was called in.”

“A situation?” he raises his eyebrow, “You mean for the LAPD?”

“Yeah” he bites his lip, “They needed my help with a witness, and it wasn’t easy.”

“Sound like you had a crappy night” he replies, trying to sound understanding.

“Sort of, I guess” he smiles, “It’s just cause I’m tired, though. But at least it wasn’t for nothing and we got what we needed.”

“I don’t know how you do it though” Derek says, “Working as a cop, and acting? I mean, if I were you I would’ve quit the detective job once I got my first paycheck.”

“Ah, well” Stiles smiles, “That’s the thing. I thought about it, you know. But I love it, I love the mystery, and the dirt and grime that goes with the job. I’ve loved it since I was twelve and started stealing my dad’s case files to help solve his cases.”

“Bet your dad wasn’t too happy about that, huh?” he asks, Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

“Nope, not really” he smiles, “But he’s proud of me, though. He tells me that a lot, and I hear it every time he calls me for help whenever he’s stuck on a case.”

“Is it true?” Derek asks, “Every cop show I’ve done they got the story that every cop has this one case, the one they haven’t been able to solve.”

“Yeah” he smiles weakly, “I got that file at home. My dad has one of those too.”

“I guess there’s always some truth to the stories, huh?” he says, “What made your case stick?”

“Was my first case as a senior detective” he says, “When I got to the scene… it was terrible. I can’t say anything about it, because it’s unsolved. But I read the file every single day. It shook me up, you know. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell the family about their loved one’s demise. I – yeah.”

“You think you’ll ever solve it?” he asks, Stiles nods vehemently.

“Yes” he says confidently, “Every time they have a new scientific discovery in the field of crime, I look up whether it can be applied to the evidence. I’ll solve that case, Derek. Not for me, but for the family. Mark my words, I will.”

“You know, I believe you” he says smiling.

“Good” he says and then they’re called to set.

 

 

The more Derek spends time with Stiles, the more he falls and the harder he falls. But, as usual, he doesn’t plan to act on it. Never has, never will. He’d also thought he was done with seeing the little kid around, the one that goes by Cat, until she shows up again. Following him around and asking incessant questions about every single thing and talking about her daddy without stop, and her mommy.

“Mommy says that school is fun” she says, “She picked out my daddy for me, but she loves me and I love her. She’s really pretty, I have her hair.”

“That’s nice” he replies automatically, it’s his go to phrase when dealing with the little rodent that is – for some reason – growing on him.

He walks on and she follows when he suddenly hears her shriek and when he turns around he sees her sitting on the ground, looking at her knee – which is bleeding.

He acts on instinct, rushing towards her as she cries, “Shtt, it’s okay” he says, “It’s okay.”

“It hurts” she sobs, “I want my daddy.”

He looks around, half panicking, “Where is your daddy?” he asks, she bites her lip.

“I don’t know” she sobs, he sighs and softly blows on her knee – something his mom used to do when he got hurt.

“I got a band aid in my trailer” he says, “shall we go take care of it?”

She nods, wiping the tears of her cheek and following him as he takes her hand. He takes care of her scraped knee, and find Isaac five minutes later outside his trailer, half panicking and smothering her with kisses.

“I told you not to run off, Cat” he says, “You okay?”

“Yes” she nods solemnly, “Mister grumpy pants took care of my knee. I want daddy.”

“Yeah, we’ll go find him” he says, turning to Derek again, “They need you on set.”

 

They’re half way through the scene when the girl runs on set and Derek sort of lashes out, it’s nothing personal.

“Can someone get the kid” someone shouts, but nobody replies and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Who the fuck brings their kid to set?” he growls annoyed, and then Stiles picks up the kid and shoots Derek a dirty look.

“I do” he says, and Derek knows he fucked up as Stiles apologizes to Danny and turns to the little kid.

“What is it, blip?” he asks, there’s a concerned look on his face as he checks her over, “What happened to your knee.”

“I fell” she says, “But it’s okay, cause mister Grumpy pants fixed it and uncle Isaac brought me to you and you always make ouchies better.”

He laughs and Stiles walks over to Danny, still holding her as they talk for a few seconds.

“Okay, take fifteen minutes, guys” he shouts, and Stiles walks off with the little girl as Derek walks up to Danny.

“Everything okay?” he asks him, Danny shrugs.

“Yeah” he says, “I didn’t know he had a kid, you know? But apparently it’s just him, and his friend babysits her when possible, but there’s not really a daycare service, and he’s the only one on set with a kid. Did you know?”

“No” Derek bites his lip, “The kid, she’s been following me around the whole time, talking and asking questions and she got on my nerves and I sort of. Fuck, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Nah, just explain later, he’ll understand” he says, “Go get something to drink, okay Derek? We got three more scenes to finish today.”

 

 

“So” Derek bites his lip as he sits down next to Stiles, “I’m sorry about the yelling, and – “

“Don’t worry” he smiles warmly, “Erica gave me an update about _Mister grumpy pants._ She’s quite persistent, I’ll tell her to stop being your shadow.”

“Oh, uhm” he smiles, “Thanks, I guess. It’s not that bad, though.”

“God, she got to you, didn’t she?” he asks laughing, “Yeah, she’s got that effect on people. It’s the curls that do the trick.”

“Yeah” he admits, “She got to me. I guess it’s difficult finding a good sitter, huh?”

“More like, expensive” he says, “I got money saved, I could pay for it. But I’d rather save it for her school, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it” he smiles, “My sister Laura just had a baby, she stays home to watch him.”

“Laura, she’s the one who visited you last week, right?” he asks, Derek nods, “She seems nice.”

“She is” he agrees, “A great mom, I guess Erica got a great mom too, huh?”

Stiles bites his lip, “Yeah, she did.”

“Did?” Derek can’t help but asks, it might be invading his privacy, but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him.

 “Well. It’s complicated” he explains, “I’m not her real dad. It’s pretty obvious, since she looks nothing like me. Thing is, I had these two friends back at school, and they were together, Erica and Boyd. She got pregnant in her second year of college, and I stood by her. Her husband Boyd had just been deployed to overseas. We were close, while I helped her with the pregnancy, and she picked me as the guardian, called me the _backup daddy_. Of course it wasn’t serious. I mean, I promised I’d look after her girl, if anything happened. But what could possibly go wrong, right? She died in childbirth, although I’m still convinced she died of a broken heart, because it was the same day she found out Boyd had been killed while on active duty.”

“And you took her in?” he asks, “Weren’t you in school too?”

“I had finished, I just made detective actually” he says, “I kinda rolled into this job, you know. I was trying to figure out how to pay for an extra mouth to feed, and I was at the park with Erica when this woman said that my little girl would be perfect for this add she was shooting. I really needed the extra cash, so I went in. They thought I was there for another audition too, and I didn’t correct them. Next thing I know I got a recurring role on some soap opera and I’m getting a weekly check for a few extra hours of work a week. And then my colleague told me about this movie, I thought why not, and I got the part.”

“You just took in the baby? No questions asked?” he asks.

“I made a promise to my friend” he says.

“But –“ he looks at him, “It can’t have been easy, though?”

“I made a promise” he says, “My dad was behind me one hundred percent, I had my best friend to help me out. And then I named her after her mom, and, yeah.”

“Erica” he says, “Guess she knew how to pick her friends, huh?”

“Yeah. She’s just her mom, you know” he says, looking at something in the distance that isn’t there, “Stubborn as hell, a bit violent. But when she loves someone, she doesn’t let go. Not one bit.”

“She, uhm” he looks up again, “She talks a lot about her mom.”

“Yeah” Stiles grins, “Erica – I totally named her after her mom, by the way – while she was pregnant she made these videos for her. There are like, more than a hundred of them. From what I know, she started making them when she found out about her condition, made one every single day.”

“Wow” he smiles, because the thought of someone doing that for their daughter seems so beautiful, “That’s … huh.”

“I know” he smiles, his eyes teary, “I got the first one when she was three months, explaining everything about her condition. God, I cried my eyes out. We watch one every month. Well, since this year. She was too young before. Sometimes she’ll ask to watch a certain one again.”

“You and her mom must’ve been really close, I take it?” he asks, it’s a useless question because the answer is clearly yes, but Stiles just laughs.

“She’s like the sister I never wanted” he smiles, “the catwoman to my batman.”

“Little Erica says she was your catwoman” he notes, Stiles nods.

“Erica said that since she won’t be there to be my catwoman, she was giving me a new catwoman to look after” he smiles, “I love that kid more than anything, you know.”

“Must make dating difficult, having a kid” Derek says, Stiles shrugs.

“It should, right?” he smiles, “But it’s easy. Cause whenever I meet a guy, and they. Well, let’s just say having Erica makes it so that I don’t take home any jerks. Cause I know they’re not the right fit when she sends them running.”

“Oh” he says, because he doesn’t know how else to respond, he said _when I meet a guy_ , and there was the answer to the question he never asked.

“Yeah” he checks his watch, and looks up, “Speak of the devil.”

The little girl runs towards him, an exasperated Isaac running right behind her.

“DADDY” she screams, throwing herself into his arms.

“Hi there, blip” he says, giving her a kiss on her cheek, “So, did you have fun today?”

“Uncle Isaac took me to the park, and we played on the slide, and – “ she takes a deep breath of air, “Can we go visit uncle Scott and the animals? Can we daddy, please, daddy? Please.”

“Not today, blip” he says, “But he said we could come by tomorrow, and then pet the bunnies. And grandpa is coming over tonight.”

“Okay’ she smiles and kisses him, “I love you, Daddy Stiles.”

“I love you too, blip” he says, picking her up as he stands up, “Let’s go home, okay?”

“Okay” she smiles and waves to Derek over Stiles’ shoulder, “Bye bye mister grumpy pants.”

Stiles groans as she says it and Derek can’t help but grin back at her, “Bye bye curious cat.”

 

 

 

Stiles might be freaking out. A lot. He hasn’t been this nervous since his first day as a detective. But now, he feels like pulling out his hair, because today is Erica’s first day of school. She insisted that she could walk into school by herself, but since Stiles preferred meeting the teacher before hand, he got there fifteen minutes early and walked in with her. The teacher seems nice, a young girl named Emily (he may or may not have done a background check on her) and greets him with a wide smile.

“Hi, I’m Stiles, this is Erica” he says, she nods, looking through her stack of papers until she finds her name.

“I see it’s just you as emergency contact?” she asks, Stiles nods – ready to explain when Erica interrupts.

“My mommy and daddy died” Erica says, teacher Emily’s eyes widen in surprise, “But mommy picked out a new daddy for me, so now I have daddy Stiles. He shows me pictures of mommy and daddy, and tells me stories of them and he loves me and I love him.”

“That’s nice” Emily smiles at her and gives Stiles an understanding look, he just smiles down at his daughter.

“Yes. Daddy takes me to soccer practice, and ballet. And then uncle Scott and Auntie Kira make me cookies when they babysit me. But grandpa sheriff has to work a lot, but when I visit him at the police place I get to steal his cookies because daddy says he’s not allowed to eat cookies.”

“Hmm” she says, Stiles tries his best not to laugh at the teacher’s expression, because getting Erica to stop talking will be a challenge.

“I asked daddy if I’ll get a new mommy” she continues, “But he says that he doesn’t like girls, but that maybe one day I’ll have another daddy. And that’s good too, as long as they can braid my hear as good as daddy can.”

She looks up at her teacher, thinking to herself before giving a short nod indicating she’s done with her introduction.

“Looks like you have a great family, Erica” Emily says, Erica nods in agreement.

“But I don’t like to be called Erica” she says, Emily turns to Stiles.

“She goes by cat. It’s a nickname” he explains, “it’s a long story.”

“Do you want me to call you cat?” Emily asks, and Erica nods decisively,  “Okay, I’m Emily. It’s very nice to meet you, Cat. Why don’t you go hang up your coat?”

She nods and runs off as the teacher turns to Stiles.

“Uhm” he scratches the back of his head, “So, sometimes her uncle Isaac will pick her up, or my dad – as soon as he takes time off from work. She can keep talking, so it’s okay to stop her. And she’ll talk a lot about her mommy and daddy, but they died before she was – well, on the day she was born.”

Emily nods, “So, you’re her father?” she asks, “Well, she seems happy enough.”

“Yeah” he smiles broadly, “Her mom died while giving birth, she was prepared since she knew that there was a risk. Her dad died while stationed overseas. Her mom made her videos, so she’ll probably talk about things her mom said. It’s, yeah. Don’t worry about it, but I don’t know how the other kids might react to that.”

“I’ll keep an eye out” she promises, “keep watch on what they say about it. Thanks for letting me know. Is there anything else? Any allergies, or other problems?”

“Normally not” he says, “Her mom had epilepsy, but she hasn’t shown any symptoms of inheriting it yet. So if something were to happen – just.”

“Are you okay” she asks, as Stiles takes in a deep breath and his phone dings. He looks at the screen and curses quietly to himself.

“Yeah, uhm” he grins, “Kinda nervous about the first day of school, of course she’s perfectly fine and I’m being an idiot and now I’m late for work. Just, well, my number is on file. So.”

“We’ll let you know if anything happens” she says, a reassuring smile as she places a hand on his arm, “Relax, Stiles. She’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Thanks” he nods, “Okay, Blip, I got to go, goodbye kiss?”

The girl runs over to him as he kneels down and she throws her arms around his neck giving him a big kiss on his cheek, “Bye daddy, say hi to mister Grumpy Pants for me.”

“Will do, blip. Have fun, okay! I love you” he says, hovering by the door, Erica rolls her eyes.

“Love you too, daddy” she says, “Now go to work or mister Danny will be mad at you for being late.”

He snorts and leaves with a quick wave. He has to refocus, because he has five scenes with Derek today – totally hot and talented and adorable Derek, who is _not_ into guys. And he needs to finish this movie sooner rather than later, because half of his police corps is down with a stomach bug and he really misses taking down bad guys. And he will be so much better when he doesn’t have to stand across _Derek Hale_ every day, not seeing him every day will help him get over his crush. I mean, he knew he was hot – he’d seen that superhero movie several times because he was wearing this tight outfit that, let’s just say it didn’t leave much to his imagination. But why did he have to be funny, and cute. And so sweet to his kid? He had melted when Erica told him about how mister Grumpy pants had fixed her knee. It didn’t take his detective skills to see that he likes his kid, if only he liked Stiles too. Okay, they were friends. But Stiles really wanted to be a bit more. “Get it together, Stilinski” he mutters to himself as he gets into his car, “He is _not_ into guys. And you won’t be able to turn him. Focus!”

 

 

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Danny asks after yelling cut for the third time, Stiles looks up – clearly distracted, and seems surprised to see him standing there.

“Huh?” he asks, “Oh, sorry. Uhm, it’s Erica’s first day of school. I’m a bit nervous about it.”

“Okay. Uhm, try to focus, we really need to shoot this scene today” he says, “Get some coffee, or chamomile tea, and we’ll try again in ten.”

“Okay, thanks Dimples” he says with a nod. Derek still doesn’t know how Stiles gets away with calling him Dimples, he heard someone else try it and they had gotten a verbal ass kicking.

They shoot the scene later on, and Stiles seems refocused and does great, they sit down in their chairs as they shoot a few scenes without them.

“Erica says hi” Stiles, sipping from a can of lemonade, “I think she likes you.”

“I honestly don’t understand why” he says, Stiles grins.

“I do” he mutters, and Derek doesn’t respond to that because he’s pretty sure he heard that wrong.  Stiles just takes another sip and then his phone rings and Danny yells cut and shouts at the idiot who didn’t silence their phone as Stiles picks up.

“Stilinski” he says, he sounds professional as he says it, and he looks nothing like the person Derek was talking to five seconds earlier.

He frowns as he listens to the person on the phone, “Fuck. I can be there in two hours at the earliest. Bag and tag, take lots of pictures. Who is on the scene?”

He rolls his eyes at the response and gives a deep sigh, “get Ramirez on it. And make sure Liam doesn’t contaminate the scene, cause he’s an idiot. Get statements and check for security cameras nearby.”

There’s another pause and his frown is replaced by a smile, “Yeah, I’m freaking out” he says, “She was fine, just like you said. I’ll bring her over tomorrow, got to interview a new witness in my cold case anyways. Yeah, that one. – I know. I will, shut up and get to work, Stevens!”

Derek tries to pretend he wasn’t listening when he hangs up, it’s of no use whatsoever.

“Sorry” he mouths, waving at Danny who just nods at him, before pocketing his phone with a deep sigh.

“I thought you were on unpaid leave?” Derek asks curiously.

“Yeah, so did I” he grins, “But it’s a real shit storm. Got three people down with stomach flu, and a string of murders on my hands. Luckily I only have a few more scenes to shoot here and then I can return to being a full time cop.”

“You think?” he asks, “I mean, this movie promises to be a big hit. You think you’ll be able to detective if everyone recognizes you?”

“Sure” he grins, “My friends don’t even recognize me when I’m on the screen, so I’m sure it’ll be fine. It also doesn’t hurt that people always forget my name, and you’d be surprised how many people mispronounce it on TV. Besides, with this movie’s pay-out, I won’t have to take another role in quite some time.”

“That’s a pity” Derek says, and Stiles gives him a questioning look, “What? You’re really good. I mean, if you decided to do it fulltime, you could make it big.”

“I guess so” he says, “But that means spotlights, and I don’t want that life for my daughter, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I get that” he smiles, “If anyone understands the stress of the constant spotlight, it’s me.”

 

 

“Laura” he lets out a relieved breath as she picks up, “Thank god, I’m freaking out.”

“Why” she says, before he can answer she adds, “Oh, is this about your crush?”

“Yes” he says, “I need your advice, like seriously.”

“Tell me, Der” she says, and he’s so glad that she doesn’t sound mocking at all.

“So, he’s into guys” he says, he can hear her smile as she says ‘that’s great, right?’ and he shakes his head – which is useless because she can’t see that.

“Yeah, I suppose” he says, “He, uhm. He has a kid, Laura. A three year old daughter, you know that kid that I told you about?”

“The one that’s been your personal little shadow?” she asks, “Yeah, I remember.”

“It’s his kid” he says, “Well, she’s the daughter of his friends, but they died and picked him as her backup daddy. And – yeah, I’m freaking out.”

“Why?” she asks, “You have a crush, you like kids, he’s into guys. I don’t see the problem here, Der.”

“I - . He doesn’t want to be in the spotlight, I’m pretty much in it twenty four seven” he says, “did I tell you he’s a cop? He took this movie to make some cash to save money for his daughter’s tuition. But he’s a cop, he is – like, the youngest cop to make detective in LAPD history. He’s funny, and adorable, and so hot, Laura, it hurts. And then there’s the other side that kicks ass and gives commands to people on the phone, like bag and tag, and interview witnesses. And then he’s all goofy with his daughter, who he calls Blip – by the way and -. Fuck, Laura, what do I do?”

“You go for it” she says, “Stop being so scared, okay?”

“What about the press?” he asks, “I can’t just. I mean, I don’t want to _out_ myself with pictures of me shoving my tongue down his throat.”

“You got some press interviews coming up for the movie, right?” she asks, taking his silence as a yes, “How about this. They always ask about your love life, right? You just say you haven’t found the right guy yet. Casual, no big statement, and when they ask about it, you just shrug. Give some self discovery shit story about accepting yourself when they ask about bitchy Kate, and then tell them you’re done talking about it.”

“That sounds – kinda okay, actually” he says, “What would I do without you, Laura?”

“Probably crash and burn” she says, “Tell me when, though. I’m so taping that interview for your future kids.”

“Fine” he growls, but he can’t really stay mad at her, “Thanks, sis. Love you, kiss my beautiful nephew for me, okay.”

“Will do, love you too, Der. Go get him tiger!”

 

 

 

Okay, so what if he’s nervous? He’s allowed to, okay? He was just supposed to casually mention that he was into dudes – not dudettes – during this interview. But, being the idiot he is, he didn’t ask who would be the other guest on the show. So now he’s sitting on a couch next to the hottest guy to ever hang on his bedroom wall and his celebrity crush since his eighteenth birthday. He’s convinced even straight men would go gay for Chris Evans. And why did the guy have to be so nice? Why couldn’t he be a jerk? So yeah, he’s a bit tense and it doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them. Chris is talking to the host, joking and then turns to Derek and says something and Derek just looks up.

“huh?” he says, Chris smiles and  - fuck, why is he so hot?

“I said I really liked you in _Smoking Gun_ ” Chris says, Derek smiles and then – because his own brain hates him he says.

“Thanks” okay, thank you brain – but his mouth opens again and decides that it’s a good idea to say; “I’ve had a crush on you since I was eighteen.”

His eyes widen as he hears himself say the words and he bites hit tongue, and Chris Evans? He just smiles and looks flattered, the talk show host, however, looks thrilled about the news. He smiles back at Chris, and then – because his brain _really_ hates him right now, just goes on talking.

“Yeah, you were totally hot in that movie and you were pretty much the reason I found out I was into dudes” his eyes widen again, “Fuck! Why am I still talking, I’m so sorry – I.”

Chris just smiles and interrupts him by placing his hand on Derek’s knee, “Glad to be of help, Derek” he says, and Derek just smiles awkwardly and buries his head in his hands. Of course that’s when his phone dings and – because it can’t get any worse – he checks to find a message from Stiles.

 _Watching your interview with blip_ it says, _congrats on coming out. Got your back, dude._

And then his face turns bright pink, and he gives up completely because this cannot get any more embarrassing – or so he thinks, until his phone dings again.

_God, you look adorable_

Another ding.

_You should totally take me out for drinks_

His eyes widen as he reads the message and he bites his lip, trying not to grin like an idiot.

_Maybe dinner_

Yeah, abandon all plans of not grinning like an idiot and look like a toddler in a candy store.

_We could have dessert at my place afterwards_

“Boyfriend?” Chris asks curiously, as the host leans back with a wide grin on her face.

“Uhm” Derek grins, “Not really? Latest crush just asked me out for dinner.”

Another ding.

_I guess that’s a yes_

And now he just sits there frozen like an idiot, next to _Chris Evans_ while Stiles keeps texting him.

_Now put the phone away and finish the interview, Derek_

He tries, really, but he’s still sort of frozen in his tiny bubble of – he’s hallucinating, isn’t he?

_You play your cards right, and I’ll reward you ;)_

His eyes widen again, and he can just picture Stiles watching him on TV and enjoying the shit out of his worldwide embarrassment.

_I see now that it’s a lost cause. So I’m just gonna say it. You’re like, the hottest guy ever. Funny, smart, nice to my kid. And I’ve been fantasizing about blowing you since the day we shot that first scene together. I bet you look great when you come_

“Oh” Derek gets up abruptly, “Uhm, I’ll be back in like – five minutes? Commercials, or something?”

He quickly walks away, already calling Stiles and he’s on the phone before he’s even out the shot.

“Tomorrow?” he asks, Stiles laughs warmly through the horn, “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“Oh, Derek. It’s the little things that make life great” he says, “Although I expect you won’t be so little.”

“Stop saying things like that, I’m on a live interview, that my _sister_ is watching. And your _daughter_ , I don’t want to get _hard_ on live TV” he whispers, but there’s a wide grin on his face.

“Scott and Kira are picking up Blip tonight” he says, “And, uhm. I sort of have to talk to you about something else, too.”

“Is everything okay?” he asks, because suddenly Stiles sounds really serious, and it worries him.

“Yeah” he says, “Look, Derek. I really like you, a lot. And it’s so stupid, because. God, you’re _amazing_. But there’s something I have to tell you first.”

“Is it bad news?” he asks, “Because you sound like – like I won’t like what you have to say.”

“It’s not bad news. The opposite, actually” he says, taking a deep breath, “But I don’t know what you’ll think of me once I tell you. And I probably should’ve told you sooner, but.”

Derek frowns, biting his lip, “You’re worrying me” he says, “Look, I’m in studio seven, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Derek” there’s a short pause, “Scott’s here to pick up Blip. I’ll come to you, okay? See you soon. Now get back to Chris Evans, and I so don’t blame you for crushing on him. He’s totally hot and - ”

“You want me to get his autograph, don’t you?” he asks, rolling his eyes.

“Please?” he asks, “Not for me, though. Blip is a huge Captain America fan.”

“I’ll see what I can do” he says, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hangs up, takes a deep breath and returns to the couch to sit down next to Chris Evans – because apparently that’s his life. And then his phone blips again and when he checks it he can’t help but laugh.

_God, Der. You’re such an idiot. Proud of you, though. Go get him, tiger!_

“Soon to be boyfriend again?” the host asks, Derek grins and shakes his head.

“My sister” he says, “Calling me an idiot.”

“You guys must be close” she says, Derek shrugs, turning off his phone before putting it away.

“Yeah” he smiles, “she’s all I got, you know! And she knew I was gonna come out today, although not really like this because – apparently – I’m deter to a complete idiot when I’m around mister Evans, but yeah. I love her to bits.”

“And now you got yourself a hot date too” Chris supplies with a grin, Derek – being the idiot that he is – blushes again.

“Yeah” he grins, “I guess so.”

“You dated Kate Argent, though, right?” the host asks, and Derek looks at her – not really caring that she brings her up. He had expected it.

“God. That was forever ago” he sighs, “I guess I was still sort of accepting myself, cause I had dated guys before her. But she was beautiful, and people kept saying we made a cute couple and I thought she was cool. So for a second there I thought, hey, _maybe I’m straight for Kate_. But apparently I wasn’t.”

He shrugs and can see that Chris is biting his tongue trying not to laugh at the expression _straight for Kate_.

The interview lasts another ten minutes, and Derek’s relieved that most of the questions are about his new movie.

“So, you’re also working with a newbie, Stilinski” the host decided to end with, and Derek has to pull up his best acting not to turn bright pink, “What’s your opinion.”

“Well” he pauses, “I work with a lot of newbies, and to be honest, not all of them are great. But Stilinski. The first scene we shot together I was completely mesmerized, the guy is good. Like, really good.”

“High praise from Derek Hale” Chris Evans grins, “Isn’t he a cop, though?”

“Yeah, youngest detective in LAPD history” Derek grins, “It’s weird, though. Cause one moment you’re shooting a scene and you’re joking around. And then he gets a call, and gives commands to his colleagues and he looks totally bad ass. Or he’ll get on set late because he was interviewing a witness, and then five seconds later he’s shooting a scene pretending to interview a witness.”

“I suppose he can draw a lot from personal experience, then” the host smiles, “Well, that’s all we have time for, today.”

She smiles at Derek and Chris, her eyes darting to someone behind them for a second before turning to the camera again, “Join us next week where we’ll be talking about the new Revenge season as we’ll be joined by their main cast. Have a good evening.”

When Derek gets up, he finds out what she was looking at because Stiles is standing there. And he looks great. He’s wearing a suit, a slim tie, and has his badge clipped to his belt. He’s not wearing a gun, or at least non that he can see, but he’s wearing a serious expression and it worries Derek. Because why is he wearing his badge? He walks over to Derek – who sort of stands there frozen and gives him a weak smile. Derek is immensely pleased that the show isn’t shot in front of an audience.

“Hi” Chris smiles at Stiles, “You’re Stilinski, right?”

Stiles nods at him, and Derek expects him to freak out about it – but he doesn’t.

“Hi” he smiles, they shake hands and he smiles, “Love you in Captain America. My daughter adores you.”

“Always nice to hear” he smiles politely, because it turns out Chris is the nicest person in the world, “How old is she?”

“Turning four next week” he smiles, “You know, I’d be the greatest dad ever if I got her your autograph.”

“Something tells me you already are” he grins, “But I’ll get you one. What’s her name.”

“Erica” he says.

“Cat” Derek says, Stiles grins, “She’ll be pissed if he writes Erica.”

“Yeah, right. She goes by Cat” he laughs, “My little catwoman. Thanks, she’ll freak. In a good way, though.”

“No problem” Chris smiles again.

“Derek. We should talk though” his change of tone is clear and Chris nods and leaves, Stiles leads him to a couch a bit further and they sit down.

“Okay, now I’m really worried. What’s going on?” he asks.

“Well. You remember that cold case I told you about?” he asks, Derek frowns and then nods – not sure why he’s bringing it up, “I solved it.”

“That’s great” he says, “Why are you telling me, though?”

“It was my first case as a detective” he says, “And I never talked to the family directly. I felt so ashamed for not being able to solve it, Derek. I should’ve told you. It was a hit and run. A new witness came forward, a woman saying that she found a bag of stolen jewelry when her husband died. So I traced it and it turns out that he and an accomplice stole it. When  I arrested his accomplice, he told me about the night of the robbery. How he’d been driving and drove a car off the road. It’s uhm. They were your parents and sister.”

Derek stares at him, and it takes a while before it sinks in, “So” he says slowly, “You’re telling me that you _solved_ my family’s hit and run accident? The one that killed them?”

“Yes” he says, “The guy is in custody, and the case is going to trial. We got enough evidence and a signed confession to send him away for life.”

Stiles looks at him, nervous but still professional. This is his job, Derek knows. And Derek also knows that he’s kind of crying.

“God, Derek! I’m so sorry” Stiles says, Derek can’t help but laugh.

“You’re apologizing for solving my family’s murder” he says, “God, you’re amazing. You - . I can’t believe you. I had given up on it, you know. I expected them to get away, because what could it be. And then you swoop in and you solve their murder and now I feel like I can breathe again and. You. Are. Amazing.”

And just to clarify how amazing he is, he pulls him in and kissed him – and Stiles, well. He doesn’t really fight it.

 

 

“So, Derek Hale” the woman sitting across from him smiles widely and he’s way too nervous at this interview for someone who does this for a living, “You came out live over six months ago, how has lived change for you since then?”

“Oh” Derek smiles, “I have a boyfriend now.”

“Though he hasn’t been in the public eye with you” she smiles, “Do you think about ever introducing him to your fans?”

“It’s up to him” he shrugs, “We just moved in together, but he prefers to keep to himself. He got a daughter to look out for, so she’s his priority in all this.”

“A daughter?” she grins, “So you’re not just a boyfriend, but a parent too now?”

“It’s still too early in the relationship to say that. But I guess I sort of am?” he shrugs again.

“And how is that life?” she asks, “Going from single superstar to dating and stepdad mode?”

“It’s – weird? I love them both, you know. Little curious cat is adorable, last week she came back from school with a drawing of her family and she’d drawn me in it too,” he bites his lip, “I got it framed, so yeah. I’m a total sap when it comes to them.”

“Curious cat?” she asks, Derek laughs.

“Yeah, she used to follow me around on set asking me questions and driving me crazy” he says, “of course that was before I knew her dad was the guy I was totally falling in love with. I guess they both won over my heart, and then they turned out to be a package deal.”

“How about dealing with the mother?” she asks curiously, “I guess the kid goes to her mom during the week?”

“It’s complicated. He knew her parents, they were really close. And they asked him to be her guardian, and then her father died while stationed overseas, and her mother died giving birth” he smiles, “her mom made videos for her, and the first one sort of tells him that he’s her backup daddy. So it’s just him. And although they might not be family by blood, they are family. God, it’s unbelievable how much he loves that little girl.”

“So her birthmother knew she wouldn’t survive giving birth and picked your boyfriend to take care of her?” she asks, Derek nods, “Wow. He must be quite something, from what I hear.”

“You have no idea” he smiles.

“Okay, just to end with, and then back to talking about the movie. How did you know you loved him? How does he make you feel?”  she asks, and although Derek never liked talking about his private life, he loves talking about something that makes him happy. And he talks about them, never giving any names or showing any pictures. And stiles doesn’t mind, he loves watching talkshows with Scott when he’s on, and then point at the screen and say _That’s my man, he’s talking about me, you know. Yup, Derek Hale, my man. I’m tapping that._ Derek would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so completely besotted by the man. So when she asks how he makes him feel, he has to think about it for a second. Because he makes Derek feel so many great things – although half of them are probably inappropriate to mention on daytime television. And he suddenly can’t help but think to six months ago, when he had first kissed the man and he knows exactly what to say as he smiles wide and the words come out.

“He makes me feel like and can breathe again.”

And Stiles – being the secret little shit that he is – can't help but send him a text. Which Derek reads, because he always does when Stiles text him.

_You’re such a sap_

Another ding

_God, I love you_

Another ding

_I’m gonna fuck you breathless tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reference for writing a three year old is my niece, who turns three next month. But she's totally adorable, and a genius, and I might be a bit bias there. She also loves bossing people around.


	2. Blip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When erica found out she got this condition which gave her a 20%chance of not surviving childbirth, she started making video's for her little blip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally mushy. Don't judge me, I enjoyed writing it.  
> Hell, I might even add to it later on if I feel like it.  
> But I should probably sleep now.

“What is it?” Scott asks, Stiles shrugs as he takes the package and signs for it.

“A DVD” he puts it into the player, “let’s see.”

He presses play, and then gasps as he is greeted by a cheery yet teary eyed Erica.

“Hi there Stiles” she smiles weakly, “Don’t freak out. So. Uhm. Yeah, I guess that if you’re seeing this I didn’t really cancel getting it sent to you. Which means, I’m. well. You know.”

Stiles grabs Scott’s arm, and he’s crying, they both are.

“I owe you an explanation. As you know, this pregnancy wasn’t planned” she smiles, pointing at her stomach, she’s not far along in the video, maybe four months, “I love kids, you know I do. And the reason I sort of agreed to have it, is because of Boyd. Because he’ll be the best dad in the world, you know that. He’ll love this little blip more than anything. And that’s why I kept it.” She takes a deep breath, and there are tears streaming down her cheeks, “The thing is, Stiles. I got this thing, I’ll spare you the medical mumbo jumbo, but it means that, when I go into labor, there’s an eighty percent chance I won’t live. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t like those odds. Boyd, well, I never told him that. Because I figure, if I do die while giving birth, he won’t be alone. And this little blip will have the best dad in the world. But now he’s in overseas, and I’m so scared that he won’t come back. So today, I asked you  – were anything to happen to me, or Boyd – to take care of this little blip. I’m picking you to be her backup daddy, Stiles. Cause I know you’d be great at it. I know because you carry a spare inhaler for Scott, and you bully your dad into eating healthy, and you drive me to every doctor’s appointment and when there are kids there, you’re so nice to them. I know because you gave Lydia a time-out when she insulted Scott when we were ten years old and she actually stood in the corner for five minutes. And you made her apologize” she laughs at the memory.

“I hope you never get this, to be honest” she suddenly sobs, “because it means this little blip here, well. You know. It means there’s no Boyd, no me. and it means that I’ll no longer be there to be the catwoman to your batman. So, I’m leaving you a new catwoman, okay? I’m giving her the next best thing to her actual parents. I’m giving her you, Stiles. I’m giving her my second in command. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth, but I was afraid you’d back out if I told you” she laughs again, “God, of course you won’t. When have you ever backed out of anything? Just, be her dad? And – Stiles. Tell her about me, and about Boyd. Tell her how much she’s loved every single day. I’ll probably make more videos for her. You know, for the milestones. What do you think? Birthdays, first date, first heartbreak. Maybe something about how to deal with bullies. Yeah, I think I’ll do that. So, Stiles Stilinski, my batman. Thank you for – well, everything, I guess. Bye, love you. Kiss my baby for me, huh?”

 

 

_“Hi there blip. Okay, I know that’s probably not your name. but to me, you’ll always be blip. I bet Stiles named you something stupid, oh dear.” She gasps, “He named you after me, didn’t he? God, he so would. I’m gonna take a guess here and say; Hi there Erica.”_

“She totally knew you, huh daddy?” little Erica says, snuggling up to stiles, and Stiles can’t really argue about that.

_“So, this is the one you get for your first day of school” she smiles, “Which means you’re, three, right? Yes, primary school. I bet Stiles got you a pretty dress for the occasion, but if you’re anything like your mom, you’ll probably prefer jeans and some cool shirt. What’s important for school? Well, listen to your teacher. If they’re nice. If you think they’re mean, tell Daddy Stiles and he’ll kick their ass. Don’t forget your snacks, they’re really important. Apples, can’t go wrong there, blip. You have my permission to bully daddy Stiles into buying you brand new coloring pencils. But if I know him, he probably already has. What else. Trust your instinct in picking friends. But, if the friends you pick are mean, ditch them. Don’t be mean to other kids, no matter how mean they are to you. If they hit you, hit them back or tell on them to your teacher. No, scratch that. Tell on them to your teacher, yes. Okay blip? Oh, I got a letter from your dad” she holds it up to the screen, along with a picture, “he says; I bet she’ll have your crazy hair and eyes. I’m going to have to lock her up when she turns sixteen, aren’t I. cause she will break hearts everywhere. And if she’s anything like you, probably an arm or two as well.”_

_Erica laughs at the letter, “yeah. Love you, blip. And daddy Boyd loves you too” she smiles again, “Have fun at school, okay?”_

There’s a short pause and little Erica nods and says, “I will.”

_“That’s my girl.”_

_And then the video ends._

 

 

\---

 

_“Hi there little Erica” Erica smiles broadly, “If you’re watching this, it means you have your first serious crush, and daddy Stiles doesn’t know what to do.”_

_She shakes her head in dismay, “That’s no surprise, though” she smiles, “But I can tell you, daddy Stiles knows a lot about boys. When he was younger he dated this really cute boy named Grayson, and they set me up with his best friend so we could double date. And if they hadn’t done that, I never would’ve had you, little blip.”_

_She strokes through her hair, “So, here it goes. I hated it when I fell in love with daddy Boyd. Cause he was big, and tall and he looked really scary. You know I’m a total bad ass? Well, when you’re in love, blip, you feel so tiny. And that fear, what if he doesn’t like me back, or she – it never ends. Although I cannot imagine anyone not liking you back, you know. So here’s my advice, blip. You tell him, or her. Put on your prettiest shoes, your prettiest clothes. Wear something that makes you feel confident, don’t wear them because you think they’ll think you look nice in it. Never do that, blip, wear things that make you feel pretty. And tell him. Or you know what, you just kiss him. Cause if he says not then, at least you got a taste of them lips, right? What can I say? I fell in love once, and then we dated, got married and had you. I got lucky. Doesn’t mean I’ve never had my heart broken though.”_

_She smiles sadly, biting her lip as she looks straight into the camera and grins, “Do not trust daddy stiles when he gives you fashion advice” she says, “Unless his new boyfriend does know how to dress. God, Stiles, I hope you find someone. Although I’m not worried for my little girl. She’s probably got you, and by default that means she got Scott, Isaac, Kira, the sheriff, Melissa, Lydia and god knows who else. Yeah, I made the right decision. Right Blip?”_

_Her eyes tear up again, “so, blip. You get why I chose him to be your backup daddy, huh? Cause he loves you more than anything. And, you know. He’s a lot like me. and daddy Boyd too. I guess that’s why he’s perfect. He’s the best parts of me and daddy Boyd. He’s kind and warm like Boyd, and he’s tough and sarcastic like me. And he loves you, just like we do. No matter where we are, blip. We love you. So, go get him, catwoman.”_

\--

_“Okay” Erica smiles at the camera, “This is the one you get on your sixteenth birthday and is in preparation for you losing your virginity. Lucky for you, daddy Boyd is home for this.”_

_She winks at the camera as Boyd walks into the room and asks what she’s doing._

_“I’m making video’s for blip” she says, “This one is for her sixteenth birthday, and losing her virginity.”_

_Boyd’s eyes go wide, “WHAT?” he says, “No, she’s not having sex until she’s thirty, at least” he points at the camera, “You hear that, little blip. No sex. Dear god, Erica, what’s wrong with you?”_

_“A lot of things” she grins, “Didn’t stop you from marrying me, though.”_

_He smiles and pulls her in for a passionate kiss, “Yeah” he mutters._

_“Well, that’s the first rule” Erica smiles, “Someone you love and feel comfortable with. Don’t let anyone push you into it, if they do, kick them in the nuts. Daddy Stiles will probably teach you self defense – he taught me when I got evening classes. He’s good like that.”_

_Boyd smiles fondly at the memory of that, “I swear, if he didn’t like guys, you would’ve married him” he sighs. Erica grins._

_“Yeah, I would have” she smiles, “Sorry, babe.”_

_Boyd rolls his eyes, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll let you finish the sextalk with our daughter. Bye there, little Erica.”_

_“I’m not gonna put a condom with this video, cause, they got an expiration date” she grins, “But I know that if you ask auntie Lydia, she’ll give you one. Not daddy Stiles, he’ll freak out for three days before he comes around and gets you what you need. No, auntie Lydia. She’ll insist on seeing a doctor with you, and she’ll talk to you about it. It’ll be awkward, I’m sure. But after, blip? Give her a tight hug and thank her. And then say ‘Mommy knew she could count on you to look out for her girl’. Okay, blip? Do that for me. Love you lots. My little catwoman.”_

_\--_

_“Little Erica” Erica looks into the camera very serious, “This one is special, and I hope you need it sooner than later. Okay?”_

_She smiles, “This is the one you watch when daddy Stiles finally meets someone” she grins, “daddy stiles is amazing, but he tends to forget that. He will also pretend nobody likes him or nobody thinks he’s pretty enough to kiss – but he totally is.” She bites her lip, “I have no idea how old you are now, so I guess I’ll keep this PG?”_

_She shakes her head, making her curls bounce, “I’ll tell you a secret. Not everybody likes babies, which is totally stupid. But daddy Stiles, he loves babies. And he loves you, which means he’ll only love someone who loves you as well. So it’s very important that you tell him when you like someone. When a grown up is nice to you, you must always tell daddy Stiles about it, for several reasons that are too complicated to explain. But you’re watching this, which means that daddy Stiles is not only in love. But the guy loves him back and they’re getting married. Which means that you’ll have two daddies now.”_

_She grins, “Knowing Stiles, he’ll probably be great” she nods solemnly, “So here are the new rules for a daddy Stiles that is married. Number one: ALWAYS knock on his door before going into his bedroom. That’s important, I once forgot to knock and. Trust me on that one, blip. Rule number two: kiss both your daddies good night. Number three: tell the new daddy that if he’s not nice for Stiles, mommy will come and haunt him. It’s true, you know I will. Number four: tell him that if he’s not nice to you, I will come hunt him too, with daddy Boyd. Number five: this one is important. Not everybody understands that it’s okay to have two daddies. Don’t let them get to you, blip. Ignore them, and if they’re mean. Tell them to fuck off. Or, uhm, something more kid appropriate. Tell them to go fudge themselves. Yeah, tell them that.”_

_She giggles and bites her lip, “Look after daddy Stiles for me. and tell uncle Scott that Stiles can’t get too drunk. Tell him ‘mommy told me to remind you of daddy Boyd’s bachelor party and that auntie Lydia is in charge of the party now’. Yeah, tell them that!” she grins, “Love you kiddo, give them all a big kiss from me.”_

_\--_

_“okay, I have no idea why my psycho wife –“_

_“HEY”_

_“I mean, darling wife – is making me do this, but still” Boyd says looking into the camera, “This is for the one who’ll marry my daughter.”_

_He looks down, clearly reading something from a paper before turning back and saying “You want me to say this?”_

_“Or something that conveys the same message” Erica responds, Boyd sighs._

_“The things I do for the woman I love” he mutters before looking into the lens again, “If you hurt my daughter, or break her heart – in whatever way. I will hurt you. Stiles will come after you. He might not look like it, but he’ll kill you and he won’t leave any evidence” Boys sighs, “Obviously, Erica. He’s a cop. His dad never ever found out that he was the one who kept sneaking his whisky in college.”_

_“Focus, Vernon” she says strictly, and Boyd winces as she calls him by his first name._

_“Fine” he rolls his eyes and looks at the piece if paper before he returns his gaze to the lens._

_“Wait, daddy stiles?” he asks, gazing at Erica, “Explain?”_

_“It’s to be safe, okay?” she says, “If something were to happen, then he’ll get blip. If nothing happens, we destroy this tape and he’ll never know.”_

_“Okay” he simply says, and there’s a thump on the background, “I get it, Erica. I’m not mad.”_

_“You get why I picked him?” she asks, and Boyd smiles weakly._

_“Yeah. Because he’s a lot like you” he explains, “But he’s also a lot like me. he can be strict if needed, and when someone hurts his loved ones he is a force to be reckoned with. But he’s sarcastic like you, and he’s obsessed with superheroes and comics, like you are. Although I hope that if something did happen to me, you won’t just settle being his beard.”_

_He frowns, “Erica, what’s wrong?” he says, “Nothing’s gonna happen to me, okay. And you’ll be fine too” there’s another pause and he smiles weakly, “Of course I know, you silly. And I know you might not like the odds, but I have complete faith in you being there for our girl. And if not, she’ll have all these tapes you’ve been making for her.”_

_“God, this whole thing really sucks, you know” she says, and Boyd smiles again._

_“Babe, it is what it is” he says, “And no matter what happens, we will make sure our little blip is loved. That she’s never lonely, and always has someone to turn to for help or advice. Whether it’s Stiles for boys, or Lydia about sex, or Scott about some stray animal she found. Whether it’s Isaac about where to find the funniest cat videos online, or the sheriff to complain about us or Melissa McCall for a headache. And if we’re not there to watch her grow up, or watch her get married. Well, I’m pretty sure Stiles will be talking to the groom while cleaning his gun and informing him of his knowledge on the human anatomy.”_

_“He totally will” Erica says with a snort, “Okay, we’ll have to re record this, babe.”_

_“Nah” Boyd says, “Leave it. We won’t be needing this anyways.”_

_And then the screen goes black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, who am I kidding. I'll probably end up reading til 4am anyways.  
> Nighty Night, my lovely bunnies.


	3. Little Erica (Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel.  
> I'm posting this last, because if I don't, well, spoilers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was lying on my bed and I had an idea and I said “Oh fuck” because I just had to write it and I should be reading my book for school (which is 90 pages and has to be finished in about three hours)
> 
> In chapter two Stiles gets a video of Erica telling about her condition. He knows, but that video was made before she told him - before he found out.

 

 

“Hej, Stiles! My batman” she greets him and he knows what that greeting means. It means she wants something from him.

“Yes, _Erica_ ” he says, looking up from his book, and he already knows he’s going to do it for her. He’d graduated a little almost two years ago, and he was on the fast track to make detective. Moving to LA had been a strange choice, but it wasn’t that far from home and now he was sharing an apartment with Erica and Boyd. It was weird, living with a married couple. Erica, who was only a year younger than Stiles, was in college at the moment. She had taken a year off to join Boyd while he was stationed in – well, he forgot. Boyd joined the army straight after high school, and Erica couldn’t shut up about how handsome he looked in his uniform. It was awkward, because Stiles sort of agreed with her on that. Of course he would never _ever_ tell her that.

Living with them was fun, even though he could probably afford a tiny flat of his own, he’d promised Boyd to keep an eye out for Erica. He was often away for work, which meant that half of the time it was just the _Stiles and Erica show._ So Erica was in college, and he worked. She was in her second year of Public Relations, and she was doing okay. Stiles was on the fast track to become the youngest detective in LAPD history, and had a crappy date with a guy named Pete last week. So they balanced each other out. Erica was lucky in her love life, and Stiles was kicking ass in the professional field.

“Can you give me a ride to school?” she blinks sweetly at him and he sighs. Boyd normally drove her, but he’d been called away for some mission – neither of them know the details – last week. So it was just the two of them again, their schedules were plastered on the fridge, along with Boyd’s emergency contacts and a picture of him in his uniform.

“When do you have to be there?” he asks, although he can already guess the answer.

“Uhm, twenty minutes” she say, he sighs again and puts down his book – grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.

“I hope your packed, because you know I can’t use my siren for getting you to school on time” he tells her, and she smiles widely and kisses him on his cheek. She follows him outside and gets into the passenger seat as he starts the car and drives off. When he stops in front of her school, that’s when she drops the bomb – right before getting out of the car; “I’m also pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

 

“What” Stiles sits frozen, for maybe two seconds, before running after her into the school, “Erica.”

“I got to get to class, Stiles” she says, as he catches up to her and grabs her arm.

“You can’t just drop this on me and go” he says, “What are you going to do.”

“I’m keeping it” she says, turning to look at him for a second, “I just have to find a way to tell Boyd, and see how to combine it with school and - .”

“How about daycare? And doctor’s appointments, and exams?” he asks, “Have you been to a doctor yet?”

“Nope” she shakes her head, “I did the test last week, right after Boyd left. And I’ve had some time to think about it.”

“You’re sure? Because you know I got your back on this, okay?” he smiles as they reach the door to her classroom, there are already students inside as the teacher pulls out his laptop and sets everything up for his presentation.

“I know, Stiles” she smiles, “You always do.”

“Okay” he lets out a breath, “I’ll make a doctor’s appointment for you, good? Your schedule is on the fridge, so I’ll use that.”

“I’m not telling Boyd over the phone, though” she says, shaking her head as they hover by the door, several students glancing curiously at Stiles as they pass them.

“Obviously not” he rolls his eyes, “We’ll arrange a videochat if he’s gone too long. But he should be back in two months, right?”

“Yeah, should be” she bites her lip, “I’m not doing this alone, okay?”

“Of course, not, catwoman” he grins, “You got Uncle Stiles. You and I are going to take care of the little blip until Boyd gets back.”

“Okay” she says, glancing inside as the teacher finishes setting up and Stiles’ phone rings.

“And Erica” he says, before picking up his phone, “No coffee!”

“Fuck.”

 

 

Stiles sighs as he picks up his phone, “Stilinski! This better be important, Dunbar, it’s my day off” he sighs. He enjoys his work a lot, especially being able to boss around the rookies. Even more so since he was making detective soon – all that was left was paperwork that needed to be signed and filed – and he got to solve mysteries.

“We got a fire, possible arsonist” the voice over the phone replies, “Ramirez is asking for your help, he’s sort of drowning in the job?”

“Any deaths?” he asks, depending on the casualties he’d have to call homicide – which was his division – for reinforcement and informing relatives.

“Afraid so, apartment complex” he says, “five men, three woman and one kid are unaccounted for. They’re still going through the rubble to find the bodies. Trying to contact place of employment” there’s a shout on the background, “They just found two bodies.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can” he sighs, “forward me the address.”

“Will do, boss.”

“Good, and Dunbar” he says, “Don’t contaminate any evidence. We don’t want a repeat of the Benson-case.”

 

 

Erica sighs as she takes place on her desk – front and center – and pulls out her notebook. She wanted kids, she did. But she had sort of hoped to start after school, maybe when Boyd wasn’t gone half of the time. Having Stiles, however, comforted her. They were best friends – at least when Scott wasn’t around – and he looked after her. She was convinced Boyd had asked him to, but she knows Stiles would’ve done it even if he hadn’t asked. It’s just who he was. It was the reason that she would pick him to be the kid’s godfather, even if it was still so early in the pregnancy. They’d drive up to Beacon Hills every other weekend, have dinner at the sheriff’s place on Sunday, and hang with their friends on Saturday. Life was – overall – pretty great. Erica worked evenings at the restaurant to pay for extras – such as books and lunch at school – while Boyd’s paycheck went to their part of the rent and saving to buy a place of their own once he got back.

 

 

~~~

There’s a knock on the door, barely audible and Stiles and Erica exchange a look with each other.

“You expecting someone?” he asks, she shakes her head and he gets up. It’s a little past eleven, and although they’re both young – it was a school night. Going out was for Saturdays, and for students who weren’t pregnant or married. He unlocks the deadbolt before opening the door and is greeted by Scott, who looks like crap.

“Scott?” he looks at him, ushering him into the apartment, “What’s wrong?”

Scott had graduated a year after Stiles and was working at Deaton’s as a fulltime vet, he’d just gotten back together with Allison, after breaking up – or going on a break – over some petty argument last week.

“Uhm” he looks up, “O. hi there Stiles.”

“Scott?” Erica gets up, leading him to the couch and letting him sit down before making her way to the kitchen to make tea.

“It’s Allison” he says, they can hear Erica sigh and mutter something under her breath as she takes the teabags from the cupboard.

“What about her?” Stiles asks, “D’you fight again?”

“No” he says, “She – uhm. She’s dead.”

“What?”

“We were on our way home from the restaurant, and we were going to pick up my mom” he says, “She was waiting outside in the car and – “

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Stiles asks as Erica walks back in and places a teacup into his hands, Scott looks at it.

“When we got outside, the car was gone” he says, “I thought she’d left or something. But she was – they shoved her out of the car and her head hit the pavement. Cracked her skull.”

He looks up again, his eyes wide and in shock, “Stiles, she’s gone” he says, “What – what am I going to do? How am I -.”

He gasps for air, Stiles takes the cup from him and places it on the table. Allison is gone, how is that even possible? They’d just celebrated her twenty third birthday two months ago. She can’t be gone, she -. He gets up, taking his phone and dialing his dad’s number.

“Dad” he says, “Is it true? Is Allison?”

“Yeah” he replies, “Is Scott there? Please tell me he’s there? Melissa and I are worried sick, he just took off and - .”

“He’s here” he says, “I don’t think he’s okay to drive, though. Dad, do they know who -?”

“It’s all on the security camera” he says softly, “We got an APB out.”

“Okay” he takes a deep breath and tries to blink back his tears, “Keep me updated. Tell Melissa that we’ll take care of Scott. Tell Chris – I don’t know. Don’t let him be alone. He’ll find out who did it and – you know.”

“Okay, take care of Scott” he says, “call me tomorrow.”

He hangs up and exchanges a look with Erica – who is sitting next to Scott and rubbing circles on his back – before giving a short nod to confirm the story.

He sighs and sits down beside Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Not gonna lie, buddy” he says, “For the next few weeks, months – at least – this will hurt. It sneaks up on you. One time your fine, and then suddenly it dawns on you and you freak out. But we’re right here. Whatever you need, you got it.”

“If you need help with anything – we’re right here” Erica says, placing a kiss on his forehead, “No matter what.”

“And if you want to roll up and cry for three days, or go out and break things” Stiles says, “We’ll do that.”

“Okay” Scott says, “I think I’ll roll up and – just roll up, I think.”

“You can take my bed” Stiles says, “I’ll crash with Erica.”

“Thanks” he says, slowly getting up and going to Stiles’ room, closing the door behind him.

Erica takes a deep breath, allowing herself to cry and pull her friend into a hug, “This is so unfair” she mutters, “Ally was the nicest person in the world. Who would ever want to hurt her?”

“I don’t know” Stiles mumbles back, “But I will hurt them so bad, trust me. the memory will haunt them forever.”

 

 

Scott doesn’t get up before 9am. Stiles calls work and tells them he won’t be coming in today, after that he calls Erica’s school and informs them that she won’t be in class today either. Erica was still asleep, writhing in her bed – and kicking Stiles a few times – before finally falling asleep at 4am.

Erica gets up first, shuffling into the living room with half closed eyes and bed hair.

“I informed your school that you won’t be going today” he says, “I’m not leaving Scott’s side. Called work, they understood.”

“Great” she yawns and looks at him, “I wish I could get drunk right now.”

“I’m sorry about that, kitty” he sighs, “If it’s any consolation, I won’t drink anything until you can. Deal?”

“Deal” she replies, looking down at her stomach, “God, I’m getting big, aren’t I.”

“You’re almost five months” he rolls his eyes, “You’re going to get bigger.”

“Don’t remind me” she sits down at the kitchen counter, “did you make tea?”

“Yup” he smiles, pouring her a cup, “It’s weird. Today is just like any other day. But it’s not. It’s not like – it’s different, but it isn’t.”

“The world goes on for everyone else” Erica says, “Even if it doesn’t for Allison. Blip just keeps growing, earth keeps turning.”

“It feels wrong” Stiles sighs, leaning on the counter with his elbows, “I miss her. I haven’t seen her in over a month, but knowing she’s gone, I miss her.”

“Hmm” Erica nods, taking a sip from her tea. They sit in silence for a while before Erica gets up and starts pacing between the kitchen counter and the couch. Scott walks out of the bedroom a bit over an hour later and stops in his tracks as he sees Erica.

“You –“ he looks at her, and the bump, “You’re pregnant?”

“Uhm, Yeah” she smiles weakly, “I was sort of hoping to share the news in a better situation.”

Scott smiles at her, pulling her into a hug, “No matter what situation, it’s still great new. Congratulations, Erica” he says, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks” she bites her lip, “I got a doctor’s appointment this afternoon, can you still drive me?”

“Yeah” Stiles says, “We’ll both drive you, right, Scott?”

 

It’s difficult, the next two months are hazy and they pass by. Boyd comes home for the funeral, and finds a pregnant Erica waiting for him.

“Surprise” and even though he’s crying for losing their friend, he also laughs as he hugs his pregnant wife in the airport before they leave for the funeral together. He has to leave again after two weeks, after Erica forces him to make at least 5 video’s for their unborn daughter. Stiles just made detective, and they’re redecorating the huge walk in closet in Erica’s room for the baby, so she sleeps with Stiles while the paint dries. And Stiles goes to work and does his job, finally catching the serial arsonist who’s responsible for twelve deaths so far.

When he leaves the police station that day he’s greeted by a camera crew asking him too many questions, the main one being: “How did you find the arsonist.”

And he just smiles into the camera and says, “By doing my job” with a little shrug, “And with the help of my awesome colleagues, of course.”

“is it true that she’s pleading not guilty?” someone else asks, and Stiles frowns.

“I’m a detective, not a lawyer” he says, “I might have minored in criminal law, but I doubt that I can answer that question. There’ll be a press release tomorrow. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to drive my friend to the doctor.”

He makes the news with that message, Erica calls it his fifteen minutes of fame.

“Come on,” Stiles sighs, “What’s wrong with these people? I’m trying to do my job, they’re not helping.”

“You should read the comments online” Erica grins, scrolling down some website, “Oh dear” she snorts and Stiles looks at her.

“What is it?” he asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer.

“You got a facebook fanpage” she laughs out loud, “It’s called _detective cutiepie._ You should read these comments. A girl named Alicia: ‘I wouldn’t mind him using those handcuffs on me’.”

“Should I be flattered or creeped out?” Stiles asks, leaning back and biting his lip.

“Here, a woman named Jennifer says: ‘He’s got a nice ass’” Erica glances at him, “You do, though. She’s observant.”

“Thanks, catwoman.”

“Any time, batman” she smiles, “There’s some dudes here too, maybe you should ask one of them out.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, Stiles” she grins, “You need to get some, soon.”

“I’ve got me plenty” he says, which is a blatant lie because he hasn’t gotten any since Erica dropped the pregnancy bomb on him.

“Liar” she scolds, “I can set you up. Boyd has this cute colleague who’s gay. It’s a secret though, cause of the _don’t ask, don’t tell_ shit, or something. He’s just your thing.”

“I’ll think about it” he says, “Maybe after it dies down a bit at work. I’m working on the dead prostitute case at the moment, so I’m a bit swamped.”

“is the new guy still terrible?” she asks, “What was his name, Liam Dunbar?”

“The worst” he sighs, “Last week, he actually picked up a possible murder weapon without gloves. The hell is wrong with that kid? I’m gonna have to put him on a leash.”

“Kinky.”

“Shut up” he rolls his eyes and Erica closes the laptop, “How is studying going?”

“Great” she snorts again, “I love how people at school react to the pregnancy thing. They all think I’m eighteen or something, some knocked up single girl.”

“What did you do?” he asks, “Do I have to pull some strings again to get you off the hook?”

“Nothing” she smiles, “I told Boyd. And he said he’d fix it. Knowing him it’ll be something awesome.”

 

 

It’s the last day of the week, and Erica is exhausted. She hasn’t been sleeping well, the baby kicking her non-stop. She’s also taken to crawling into bed with Stiles – he doesn’t mind – because she gets cold without Boyd. And now she’s in class, after lunch and trying not to fall asleep. Another thing that sucks about being 8 months pregnant? Hormones causing mood swings, because Erica _doesn’t_ cry. She hasn’t cried for a long time – Allison’s funeral doesn’t count. But she was supposed to get a call from Boyd last night and it got cancelled because he was on mission and he couldn’t.

At the moment the teacher is talking about – something, she’ll have to ask someone for notes afterwards – and then a phone starts ringing. The teacher looks furious, since she doesn’t like to be interrupted, and glares angrily at the classroom, crossing her arms.

Erica curses, pulling out her phone.

“Speaker” the teacher reminds her, repeating the rules they’d set at the beginning of class. She sighs as she picks up and presses the speaker button.

“Hi there babe” the voice on the other line says, and Erica just gasps.

“Boyd?” her voice sounds cracked and – damn she will not cry in class – “I thought you were out on a mission.”

“Yeah, just got back. Thought I’d give my beautiful wife a call” he replies, “How are you and little blip?”

“We’re okay” she says, “We miss you.”

“I miss you too, babe” he sighs, “How’s blip? How are you?”

“Stiles has started treating me like porcelain, it’s getting on my nerves. You told him to, didn’t you?”

“Well, you tend to overextend yourself, babe” he apologizes, “besides, he would’ve done it even if I hadn’t asked.”

“He makes Lydia watch me at home when he works the late shift” Erica complains, “And she’ll be doing all these weird ass calculations and muttering to herself like a crazy person while I try to watch some TV. She also made me watch a birthing video last week.”

Boyd laughs, “I’m glad I wasn’t there for that particular experience” he admits, and Erica leans forward.

“You sound” she says, and she can feel every single eye in the classroom on her, but she doesn’t care, “When’s your next leave?”

“So, what else has happened?” Boyd asks, avoiding answering the question.

“Not much” she says, “Stiles is in all the papers for catching that arsonist. Scott met a girl and is dating her. Lydia is working on getting her fields medal. Isaac is sending me a lot of funny cat videos. And we all miss you.”

“Tell them I miss them too, ‘kay?” he says, he sighs deeply “Look, babe - I got some bad news. They cancelled my leave, I won’t be back in time for the baby.”

“Oh” she takes in a deep breath, “That – it’s okay. I still got Stiles to help me, wish you could be there, though.”

“Me too” he replies, “But James’ wife got shot in a bank robbery, so he had an emergency transport, which means they’ll be one short if I leave.”

“I hope she’s okay” he says, “How’ve you been.”

“Tired” he says, there’s some shouting from behind him, “Look, babe. I got to go. I’ll be able to videochat next week, I’ll email you the details.”

“Okay. Love you” she bites her lip, silently wiping the tears from her cheek.

“Love you too” he says, a sad undertone in his voice, “and blip.”

He hangs up and Erica only notices every face looking at her, the teacher looking shocked and she stands up, “I – I need some fresh air” she says, dialing Stiles number as she grabs her bag and leaves the classroom.

~~~

 

“It’s movie night” Erica grins into the camera, “Which I’m watching with Daddy Stiles.”

“Erica picked the movie” Stiles says, gazing at the screen and selecting the subtitles, “I need to put on subtitles, because she tends to scream during movies.”

“I do not” she complains, setting the camera down so it’s facing them, “Besides, this movie has that actor in it, the one with the abs and the smile.”

“Right” Stiles looks into the camera, “Your mom is obsessed with this actor. Because he’s smoking hot, he is, actually. But still, it’s getting on my nerves.”

“He plays a superhero in this movie” Erica says, picking up the camera and pointing it at the screen, “Look at that, blip. No matter what team you bat for, that’s pretty damn fine, right?”

“God, she’s not even born yet and you’re already – “ Stiles rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to finish that sentence. Besides, just because he’s hot, doesn’t mean he’s boyfriend material.”

“Why, you interested?”

“I wouldn’t say no” Stiles grins, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the table and handing it to Erica.

“I read this article by his ex” she says, “she seems like a total bitch, I get why he ditched her.”

“Why does she seem like a bitch?” he asks, she shrugs and she grabs her juice and takes a sip.

“Dunno. Just talking about your ex in public? She did this ‘exposé’ about how he couldn’t get it up, and some shit like that” she says, grabbing a magazine and flipping to an article in it, “something like, I’m a total babe, why don’t I make him hard. There’s probably something wrong with him… who says that? Right?”

“Pfft” Stiles grins again, “I get it, she’s hot. But she doesn’t really do it for me.”

“That’s cause you’re into dudes” Erica rolls her eyes dramatically, “Although – maybe he is too. You never know, right?”

“You never know” he nods solemnly, “he does look sort of familiar, though. What’s his name again?”

“Uhm” she reads the article for a second, “Derek Hale.”

“Oh” he bites his lip.

“What is it?” she asks, Stiles shakes his head.

“Remember how I had my first case as a senior detective last week?” he asks, she nods, “It was a car crash, three dead. Two adults and their eighteen year old daughter, Hale. Uhm, they had two more kids, Laura and Derek.”

“So you met him?” he asks, he shakes his head.

“No” he sighs, “It was terrible, Erica. I had barely slept, because you’d been puking all night. And when I got to the scene. You know I’m not faint of heart, but I puked my guts out. I was in no state to inform the family or interview them. Besides, it was a hit and run. Not premeditated.”

“How do you know?” she asks, taking another sip from her drink.

“Forensic mumbo jumbo” he says, “I collected security camera’s from their trajectory, though. The part they had travelled and the part they were going to travel. And I do have some suspicions. But - .”

“It’s a hit and run” she nods in understanding, “How many hit and run crimes get solved?”

“Fifteen percent” he says, “I like to beat the odds, though.”

“You and me both” she says with a weak smile, “Poor guy, though.”

They sit in silence for a moment, watching the movie before Stiles sighs.

“I miss Allison” he says, “She’d be complaining about some archery stuff right now.”

“Yeah” Erica smiles, “And then judge us for watching a movie because the starring actor is hot.”

“Before joining us and admiring his abs with us” Stiles ads, snorting, “And then halfway through the movie she’d start texting Scott.”

“How is he?” she asks, she and Scott were friends, but mostly because Erica and Stiles were so close.

“Okay” he says, “It’s been almost five months now. It’s -.”

“What?” she raises and eyebrow, “What is it?”

“He met this girl, in the supermarket” he grins, “She was blocking his way and he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she flipped him. And he said ‘didn’t expect to fall for someone so soon’ and the girl blushed.”

“That’s awesome” Erica smiles broadly, “I mean, Scott and Allison were great together, but they weren’t great as a couple.”

“I think so too. But this girl, Kira” Stiles says, shifting so he’s facing Erica, “Scott hasn’t been able to shut up about her. She’s trained in martial arts, and she works at a wildlife preserve at the border of Beacon Hills. She just moved there. It’s good, because she doesn’t know about Allison, so she doesn’t tiptoe around Scott, which a lot of people have been doing and it was driving him crazy.”

“Kira” she nods, “Looks like maybe blip will have an auntie after all, right?”

“Uncle Scott and auntie Kira” Stiles grins, “Yeah, that sounds kinda great, huh?”

“Yes” she grins deviously, “And uncle Stiles and Uncle Derek.”

Stiles laughs and hits her with a pillow, “Shut up, idiot. Just ignore your mommy, blip. She’s hallucinating. Famous actors like Derek Hale don’t pay any attention to simple detectives like Stiles Stilinski.”

“I doubt that” Erica smiles, “I bet that he’d fall for you head over heels the moment he lays eyes on you…”

“But that will probably never happen” Stiles says, and Erica laughs.

“Nope, probably not” she agrees, “But hey. You never know. Stranger things have happened.”

“You mean like you and I being friends?”

“Something like that.”

 

  

~~~

The whole lunchroom goes quiet, and Jenna looks up curiously. It doesn’t take a scientist to find out why nobody’s talking, two men in military uniform just walked in, and it’s like everyone is holding their breath. She knows plenty of people with a parent stationed overseas, a friend, a husband, a wife, …

Everyone goes quiet, and then someone says; “No”, it’s quiet. Almost inaudible, as Jenna turns to the source and sees her classmate Erica with her friend – who is making a video of her – a few tables further.

“Misses Boyd?” the taller one says, “Can we talk to you in private?”

Her friend stands up, standing beside her in an instant, his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

“No” she repeats, shaking her head, “No, no, no!”

“Miss, I’m so very sorry” the shorter one says, “Your husband was – “

“NO!”

“Killed while serving our country” he continues, Erica gets up and the man looks shocked, seeing she’s pregnant. She strides towards him, gives him a shove and then doubles over, cursing loudly.

“Fuck” she looks up, eyes wide, and then doubles over again, “Not now” she mutters angrily.

“Miss, are you okay?” the man takes a step towards her and she glares at him.

“Are you _shitting_ me? I’m going into labor right after you tell me my husband is DEAD!” she shouts, “Of course I’m not _okay_!”

“Erica, sweetie, we got to get you to a hospital” her friend says, the girl shakes her head.

“No, Stiles” she says, “I told you, I can’t do this without Boyd. I _need_ him! I’m _not_ doing it without him…”

She’s sobbing, and he pulls her into his arms, ignoring everyone’s eyes on him, “I’ll be here” he says, “Every step, okay. And Boyd – he’ll be mad at you if you give up now.”

“So mad” she sobs, slowly standing on her two feet, “Okay”  she takes another breath, “Let’s do this, blip.”

They leave together, the camera forgotten on the table beside their lunch.

 

Jenna knocks on the door, “Hi” she says hesitantly, holding up the camera, “I – uhm. I was told this is Erica’s room. I – I came over to bring back her camera.”

She hovers by the door, “Sir?” she asks, the man standing with her back towards him. He turns around, a weak smile on his face.

“Thanks” she smiles, he’s holding a little girl in his arms and he looks nervous.

“Is Erica –“ she’s interrupted by a knock on the door as the doctor walks in, a gloomy look on his face.

“Sir” the man looks at him, glancing at his papers, “Mister Stilinski?”

“Stiles” he says, sighing, “she – She didn’t make it. Did she?”

“I’m so very sorry, sir” he says, “She went into a seizure and flatlined before surgery. We tried resuscitating her, but it wasn’t to be.”

“Yeah” he shakes his head, silent tears running down his cheeks, “She always said she couldn’t do it without Boyd. I guess she was right.”

The man smiles sadly, “are you the legal guardian to the child?” he asks, the man nods.

“She knew about her condition” he says, “Put the paperwork in order a few weeks ago.”

The man nods and then leaves, Stiles turns around, seeing the girl standing there with the camera still in her hand.

“Is she” she looks at him, “She’s – _gone?”_

“Yeah” he says slowly, “She – she’s gone.”

“But” the girl stares at him, “She was okay, like, a few hours ago, she was okay.”

“Erica had a condition” he says, “She knew the odds of her surviving were low. So she was prepared – we all were. I’m sorry, you were in Erica’s class, right? What was your name again?”

“Jenna” she replies, looking at the baby, “she looks just like her mom.”

“Yeah” he smiles weakly, and then his phone starts ringing, quickly picking it up.

“Agent Stilinski” he says, a deep sigh, “no, I can’t come in. Why? Because my best friend just died giving child birth and I have sole custody of a newborn baby. Call Ramirez. The file is in my desk, I’ll send my notes as soon as I can… yeah. Thanks. Good luck, Dunbar. Don’t fuck it up this time.”

“Can I help you?” the girl asks, “I mean, is there anything you need?”

“I need a lawyer – I think” he says, “for the paperwork… do you know a lawyer?”

“Yeah, I do” she says, pulling out her phone and writing down a number, “This guy – he helped my friend adopt a friend’s kids after their parents died. He’s good.”

“Thanks” he says, sitting down on the bed and holding the kid in his arms, “Were you and Erica close?”

“We had lunch together a few times, and we worked together for a while” she says, he smiles.

“In Erica’s book, that means you were really close” he says, the girl smiles at him and the baby makes a fussing sound.

“Is there anything else?” she asks, smiling at him, “Seriously, I don’t mind.”

“Yeah – “ he places the baby in the cot and pulls out his wallet, “Can you go find me a babyseat for the car?”

He hands her a few fifty dollar notes, “That should be enough, right?” he asks, biting his lip, “Just – I have to call my dad, and Scott. And Allis – no. She’s. gone. Do you know where you can get some? I mean, the baby wasn’t due for another three weeks, I - .”

“Sir. It’s okay” she interrupts, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I got it. You can trust me.”

She smiles and takes another piece of paper out of her pocket, scribbling down a few numbers, “I know a store that sells them not too far, call me. I’ll be back in about – two hours. What car do you drive?” she smiles warmly and he smiles back at her through his tears.

“Uhm, fiat” he says, “Thank you, so much.”

“No problem, sir” she smiles, “It’s the least I can do for Erica. She helped me through some tough times, I guess this is my way of thanking her.”

 

Lydia arrives half an hour later, along with Scott and the sheriff.

“Hi” she smiles warmly and looks around the room, “Where’s Erica?”

He swallows, he tried to tell them – but how do you tell them someone’s dead? You don’t do that over the phone, do you?

“Erica – she had a condition” he starts, glancing at the kid in the cot, “There were complications, and she – she didn’t make it.”

“Oh” Lydia looks sad, everyone does, “When is Boyd coming back?” the sheriff asks, looking at the baby.

“He – he’s not” he says, “Right before she went into labor, two men in uniform came – Boyd – he. He was killed in action.”

“What” the sheriff looks confused, “What about the baby? What’ll happen to the little girl?”

“I – Erica asked me to take her if anything happened to them” he says, “So – yeah.”

He looks down at the little girl, “What’s her name?” Scott asks, placing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder as he looks at the baby.

“I thought, Erica?” he says, then he snorts, “She would like that. Erica Claudia Allison. Yeah. That sounds pretty great, right?”

“It sounds perfect” the sheriff agrees, looking at the baby as well, “Does that mean you’re a dad now?”

“I’ll have to be, right?” he says, carefully taking the baby from the cot, “You want to hold her, dad?”

“Yeah” he smiles, taking the kid into his arms, “She got Erica’s eyes, and it looks like she’ll have her hair too.”

“Let’s hope she got some of Boyd’s personality” Lydia says, “Because I honestly can’t see you dealing with a little Erica Reyes. I think only Boyd is – would have been able to deal with that.”

“You guys will help me, right?” Stiles asks, “I mean – she knew there was a risk. She asked me. I – I promised her that, no matter what, I’d give her kid a happy life. So, I’m gonna need you to –“

“We got you kid” the sheriff interrupts, staring lovingly at the kid in his arms, “She’s got you. And she’ll hear about her parents every day, she’ll be happy.”

“Yeah” Scott supplies.

“She will” Lydia agrees, pulling her friend into a hug, “And I’ll help her with all her boy trouble.”

“Thank you, Lyds” he kisses her cheek.

“I’ll be the best godfather in the world” Scott says.

“I guess that makes me a grandfather, huh?” the sheriff says with a gloomy but pleased expression.

“Guess so” he smiles broadly and the door opens again, Jenna walking in carrying a baby seat. She looks uncomfortable by the crowd of people looking at her.

“Jenna” he smiles, “Guys, this is Erica’s friend. She’s my savior who got me a car seat for little Erica.”

“Thanks” Lydia smiles warmly at her as she takes the seat from her, “You were in Erica’s class, right? She mentioned you once.”

“She did?” Jenna looks confused. She liked Erica, but she was never sure if they were friends, they liked each other.

“Yeah. Told me about the time she walked out of class after the teacher wouldn’t let her use the bathroom” she tells her, “Said you went with her, told her to file a complaint against the guy.”

“Right” Jenna nods, “The guy was a jerk. Got suspended.”

“I remember that” Stiles says, “Erica brought home champagne to celebrate, and then remembered she couldn’t drink” he snorts at the memory, “She cursed at herself for fifteen minutes and then said I had to get drunk for her.”

“That sounds like her, alright” Jenna grins, “a few weeks ago she started coming to morning classes holding a coffee cup, sniffing it, and then handing it to a random stranger. Someone else every time.”

“She loves coffee - _loved_ ” Stiles smiles sadly, “God, I miss her already.”

~~~

 

_Three weeks later_

“No” Stiles says, “Dad, you can’t leave yet. I need your help, I’m not good at this.”

“You’re great at this, Stiles” the sheriff says, “But I can’t take any more time off from work.”

“I – I don’t know why she asked me, dad” he sighs, sitting down and trying to calm down little Erica, “I’m failing at this, I don’t know what to do.”

He holds the baby over his shoulder, softly patting her back until she burps and the crying stops, “I mean, I can’t get her quiet. She doesn’t like me.”

He hold the baby close to his chest, getting up and walking around as he sings to her, and five minutes later she’s off to sleep, the sheriff grinning widely.

“What?” Stiles asks frustrated as he places the baby in her cot.

“You see yourself?” he asks, “You got her from crying to sleeping in under ten minutes, Stiles. You got this.”

“You sure?” he asks, looking at the baby, “Because I cannot screw this up. I made a promise and.”

“Stiles” he repeats, placing his hands on his son’s shoulders, “You got this, I promise.”

 

~~~

If someone had told Stiles that being a detective didn’t pay well he wouldn’t have become a detective.

Who is he kidding, of course he would’ve, he loves it.

He would – however – have found a rich husband to help him. Because raising a little girl on a one man salary is difficult. He bought a little apartment with the insurance money from Boyd, in  combination with a loan – of course. A place on the ground floor with a little garden, right around the corner of a playground.

And now he was sitting in the park, on the grass, with his daughter. He has a _daughter._ Someone walks up to him, a woman with a smile on her face.

“You’re daughter is adorable, sir” she says, “I – this is going to sound weird. But I work for an agency, and I’m sure she could find work for shooting commercials.”

“Oh” Stiles frowns, looking at the card she handed him, ”How much does that pay?”

“A few thousand” she says with a smile, he looks at the kid.

“I – I’ll think about it” he says with a smile, “Thank you.”

“no problem” she says, “Bye.”

She waves at the girl and Erica smiles brightly at her, “Bye old lady” she says in return, and Stiles blushes.

“Blip, remember what I told you?” he asks, she giggles and nods.

“Right. Bye not old lady” she says with a wider smile and the woman just laughs and waves as she walks away.

“What do you think, blip?” he asks, looking at the girl who is now walking her doll around – she’s not paying attention to him at all, “I bet we can use the cash,

huh? Yeah, we’ll go take a look.”

 

~~~

 

Isaac smiles at the little girl as Stiles returns to the kitchen to make dinner. He loves Isaac – as a friend, of course – and Erica adores him. Luckily, the feeling is mutual.

“How’s it going with the book?” Stiles asks from the kitchen. Isaac had been writing a children’s book, using Erica to see how kids responded to it, and was now looking for a publicist.

“Great” he says, “I contacted an agent and he says he can sell it. So, yeah.”

“Uncle Isaac. I wanna watch the funny video” Erica says, a smile on her face as she pulls at his sleeve, “Will you show me the video?”

“Sure Cat” he smiles, she had insisted on being called Cat a while back, after watching one of Erica’s videos. She idolizes her mother, her own personal superhero looking out for her. If you called her Erica, she will not respond. In ways, she was as stubborn as her mother. Stiles was not surprised one bit. Isaac opens up the laptop and browses youtube.

“Have you been spoiling my kid with cat videos again?” Stiles asks, trying not to laugh. His kid and Isaac had one huge passion in common. Funny cat videos, and Isaac had a knack for finding the best ones – or so Erica said – nobody else was allowed to show her cat videos.

“They’re the funniest, daddy” Erica exclaims as Isaac clicks a video and the sounds of cats flow into the kitchen, followed by a laughing Erica.

Stiles smiled, because anything that caused that sound – his kid laughing – wasn’t all that bad. Every time he heard her laugh he knew one thing.

He was keeping his promise to Erica.

~~~

His phone rings while he’s walking out to his car and he picks up.

“Stilinski” it’s his agent – from that acting job he did a while back, “I got something to tell you.”

“What is that?” he asks curiously, he’d been having some rebuilding work problems at the flat, and he needed some money – or he’d have to dip into Erica’s college fund he was setting up.

“You got the part” she says, “Playing the good guy going bad trying to find someone. You got it, Stiles. They want you!”

“Nice” he grins as he starts hashing out the plans and trying to figure out how to deal about this with his boss, “Who else is in it.”

“Derek Hale” she says, “The Derek Hale. I’ll send you the details, okay?”

“Derek Hale” he repeats slowly, “Name sounds familiar.”

“Yeah. He won some Oscars, dude. Guy’s famous as hell. Also, a few years back he was in all the papers – his family died in a car crash. Only him and his sister are left. Didn’t you hear about that?” she asks, sounding a bit surprised.

“No” Stiles bites his lip, “I mean. Yeah. I remember the case… I just. Yeah. Guess I’ll be working with Derek Hale.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading. 
> 
> I will now go have fun reading "Blood Of Olympus".  
> Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be mistakes in it, I'll read it over in the morning. Cause now it's 2.40 am, and I should probably sleep.  
> I hope you guys like reading it as much as I loved writing it (which is a lot, because it's night and I'm writing. Okay, I stayed up reading til 5am last night, but still!)
> 
> Second chapter is videos Erica recorded for little Erica.
> 
> I wish I had a poster of a scantily dressed Chris Evans on my wall.


End file.
